This invention relates generally to the packaging of groups of articles in open top paperboard trays in order to be capped by plastic film to maintain package integrity. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the loading of the articles in the tray and the erection of the tray around the articles.
Packaging systems which erect open top paperboard trays from precut tray blanks and load articles into the tray, usually before or during the erection of the tray, are commonly known as tray former/loaders. One of the basic problems associated with these prior art tray former/loaders is that adjustment thereof to load different size articles and/or to load the articles in different group configurations is typically difficult and time consuming. As a result, these prior art tray former/loaders did not lend themselves to use in situations which required frequent changeovers to different group configurations and/or different size articles. Moreover, it has been difficult, especially in high speed operation, to insure registration between the load of articles and the tray during the loading operation. Yet another problem associated with these prior art tray former/loaders is that, especially in high speed operation, it is difficult to get good tray formation around the articles.